Pain of Happiness
by Yaoilover816
Summary: This is the sequel to Pain of Betrayal. Warning, Threesome HP/SS/LM. I hope everyone enjoys.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 1**

**ME: **This is my sequel to Pain of Betrayal, because I had a popular demand to carry on the story. Please enjoy and review.

…

**Harry's POV**

As the saying goes, time flies by when you're having fun, and it really was, it had already been a month since I told my family about my pregnancy and since I had changed the way that my body looks to that of a female form. Which, Hermione had taken full advantage of; she made me her Maid of Honor, and today, she was committing herself to Draco for the rest of their lives and I am truly happy for her.

"Harry, are you ready yet?" I can hear her calling from the other side of the door; I smile with a small chuckle and call back to her.

"Yeah, I'm just coming out now," my voice is a lot softer since I shifted into the form of a woman and I hear Hermione giggle in excitement. Turning away from the mirror I walk over and open the door.

Hermione gasped in shock, I don't think she thought I would look as good as I do. I was wearing a strapless powder blue dress that stopped just a few of inches past my knees. On my right side a blue flower rested, attached to the flower was a long sash. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail which had been curled and draped over my left shoulder. I also wore a blue flower diamond necklace and a blue bracelet.

"You look amazing," she finally said and I smiled softly.

"Not as amazing as you look Hermione that dress fits you perfectly," she beamed at me.

I wasn't lying to her to make her feel better, she really did look amazing. She was wearing a strapless white princess style dress. It was beaded across her breasts and around the bottom. The back of the dress was tied like a corset and beads surrounded the area. Her hair was curled up into a bun and a small tiara that connected to her vale rested on her head.

Knocking sounded throughout the room from the outer door, both turned, just before Hermione's mother's head popped in. She smiled when she saw that the two of us were ready and came into the room closing the door behind her.

"Oh sweat heart," she crooned at Hermione. "You look so beautiful," I could see the tears Mrs. Granger was trying to hold back. Hermione blushed, smiling even more then she had been. "It is time dear, are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and I followed Mrs. Granger out of the room, where I saw Mr. Granger waiting for us. When Hermione stepped out of the room I saw her father's eyes widen, before hugging her to him. I coughed lightly and Mr. Granger pulled away to study me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but it is time and we wouldn't want to make the bride late." Hermione smiled at me and I knew she was thankful, so I just smiled back and the four of us continued on our way.

Reaching the doors Mrs. Granger went in first, I could hear the music start and the doors opened. I took a deep breath and walked slowly down the aisle. My breath caught as I looked at Severus who was standing just to the left of Draco, and for the first time since we had been mated I wished I could be wed to my mates. But I could not dwell on that now, I would just have to talk to my mates about it later.

I reached the front and I could feel two pairs of eyes on me and knew my mates where checking me out. The music shifted and changed into the bridal chorus as the double door opened again; Mr. Granger led Hermione in a slow walk to where Draco stood smiling softly.

Once they came to a stop the preacher stepped forward. "Who gives this bride to be married to this groom?"

"Her mother and I do," Mr. Granger said before placing Hermione's hand into Draco's and taking his seat next to his wife.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"I OBJECT." I turned to look at who spoke and my eye narrowed in anger. Ronald Weasley stood in the back, eyes blazing and I couldn't stop myself from growling.

"You have no right," I said "You gave up the right to be anything to her when you cheated on her. You will leave now or I will remove you myself." Ron's eyes narrowed at my demand.

"Go ahead and try." Before I could move though, Lucius had Ron's arm in his grasp. I watched as my Veela dragged the red head out kicking and screaming.

I turned back to the minister, "please continue Minister I doubt anyone else wants to stop this marriage." The man nodded and continued on as if nothing had been said.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione Jane Granger to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"Do you Hermione Jane Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Now we will exchange the rings." Draco turned to Severus and he handed the ring over to the blonde. "Repeat after me, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." Draco slid the ring onto Hermione's hand. She was crying as she turned to me and I handed her the ring.

"Repeat after me, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." She spoke as she slid Draco's ring onto his finger.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger you have exchanged your promises and the giving and receiving rings in my presence. By these acts you have become husband and wife. According to the laws of the Ministry of Magic, I hereby pronounce you are husband and wife. You may now kiss.

Draco pulled her to him and kissing her. I heard Hermione give a soft moan and Draco pulled way before things got too heated. The audience clapped and the minister spoke one last time.

"I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Everyone clapped again and Draco led Hermione down the aisle. I meet Severus and together the two of us walked after the happy couple.

**Normal POV**

Draco was kissing Hermione the minute car door shut. She moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," Draco said between kisses.

"I love you too," she moaned as Draco attacked her neck with his lips. "Don't leave a mark." She warned and Draco growled a little at his wife's command. "I would not want to explain that to my parents. You can mark me all you want when were on our honeymoon." She whispered trying to sooth the blonde. It worked he pulled away smiling.

"I suppose you have a point, but I will hold you to your promise," he whispered just as the car came to a stop. Together they stepped out of the car and walked to the building where they were greeted by friends and family.

Harry stepped forward with Lucius and Severus on either side of him. They were very protective of the shape shifter, especially since he was pregnant.

"Congratulations Hermione, Draco. I wish the both of you happiness."

"Thank you Harry," Lucius hugged his son once as did Severus before turning to congratulate Hermione as well.

As the party continued Harry pulled his mates to a secluded area so that he may talk with them.

"What's wrong love?" Lucius asked worried for his mate.

"I want to talk about getting married," Harry said pointblank and his mates blinked.

"But Harry we are married," Harry shook his head.

"No we're mated, don't get me wrong I am happy to be mated to you both, but I would like to have a wedding. I want everyone to know that I am not just your mate but your husband as well. If you don't want to I can understand." Harry moved to rise but Severus stopped him by pulling the raven into his lap.

"I for one would love to marry you because it would prove to everyone that you are mine," Severus purred seductively.

"I too would love to marry you Harry." Lucius said before kissing Harry. As he pulled away Harry yawned and Severus and Lucius both smirked causing Harry to pout.

"Let's get you home. It's been a long day, Lucius will you tell the others that we are leaving?" Severus asked knowing that Lucius knew what he meant. Lucius nodded before standing and leaving to go tell the family that they were leaving.

Severus pulled Harry into his arms before disappearing into the shadows. Once inside their room, Severus laid down the already sleeping Harry. Smiling Severus waved his hand ridding Harry of his dress and replacing it with his pajamas. Severus did the same to himself before slipping in the bed next to his mate. Lucius came into the room and smiled at the picture his sleeping mates made. He rid himself of his close and pulled on his own pajamas before joining his mates in slumber.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**ME: **Dear readers I love that you all favorite my story. But I would also like to have at least 15 reviews per chapter, because reviews give me the urge to write more. I am sorry about the slow update as I had major writers block.

**Beta By:** Weasel87

**PhoenixstarKina: **Harry will change back into a male after the birth.

…

Harry sat up in bed as the urge to vomit overwhelmed him, causing one of his mates to wake as well. Knowing he wouldn't be able to reach the bathroom he conjured a bucket, and allowed his bowels to empty into it. Severus (the mate who woke up) got up from the bed, and heading for the bathroom to retrieve the potion that he made for Harry's morning sickness. When he returned to the bed, the bucket was gone and Harry was lying back against the pillows. Getting back into bed he handed the potion to Harry, who gulped it down sighing gratefully as the potion took effect. Lucius stroked his hair as he kissed Harry's forehead, having woken up from the shifting movement of both of his mates.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much, but I don't like being sick." Harry looked over at Severus "Is there a way to stop all of the morning sickness." Severus sighed next to his mate.

"Unfortunately no, there is only the one potion that eases the feeling of sickness." Harry sighed but nodded accepting the answer.

Lucius smirked as an idea of how to help his mate popped into his head. He glanced at the potion master to make sure he was watching as he lowered and started to suck on his mate's neck. Harry's soft female voice moaned out in pleasure, causing Lucius to smirk more when Severus's eyes glinted in want. Severus didn't wait long before his own mouth was attacking Harry's.

Just as Lucius and Severus started to remove Harry's shirt knocking sounded throughout the room. Harry groaned as his mates pulled away, glaring at the door they called out for the person to enter.

Tom walked into the room and instantly Harry knew that this was important.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, but I just got a fire call from the Ministry. I would like for you to join me in my study so I don't have to repeat this more than once."

"Alright father we'll meet you there." Tom nodded before leaving the room. Harry sighed as he looked at his mates.

"I'm sorry loves but this fun will have to wait. Besides on our way to the study we could pick up some food I am very hungry." His mates chuckled and kissed his head, before the three of them slipped out of bed, dressing to join Tom and the others.

As they entered the study Harry was pulled into Remus's arms. Harry laughed knowing his papa had missed him.

"How was your trip?" Harry asked taking a seat next to Fenrir who ruffled his hair affectionately.

"It was good, I learned a lot from the other werewolf clans, but I missed you and Tom." Harry chuckled, since Remus was a complete submissive he had taking on the role of caring mother. So he hated being too far.

"So father, what is it that you have called us for?" Harry asked finally turning to Tom and getting down to business.

"I received a fire call from the Ministry. They have finally set a trial date for Dumbledore. It is to be held in three months." Harry blinked in shock.

"Why are they having it so late?" Harry asked.

"Because this it is going to be a public trial, so that the wizarding world can see him for whom he really is. They also want you to testify." Here Harry froze and Severus walked over to him and placed his hand on Harry's smaller one.

"I can't," he whispered as fear started to grip his heart. "I can't face him after everything he has done." Severus pulled Harry, up so he could sit down and pulled him into his lap trying to calm his mate, as he was starting to panic.

Remus sighed as spoke up. "Harry, pup, you are the one who can show everyone, who the real Dumbledore was … is."

"Remus is right Harry, plus this is the best way to protect you from further hurt form the old kook." Lucius said softly.

Harry shivered as he thought about it from their prospective, but he couldn't do it, at least not alone. "I can't, I understand that this is necessary, but I can't do this alone." Severus held Harry tighter to his body as he finally spoke up.

"I don't think this is right for us to force this decision on Harry when he is clearly afraid."

"Severus," Lucius started. "Use that head of yours; this is the best way to make Harry safer."

"At what cost Lucius, Harry's mind?" Severus growled bearing his teeth. Lucius growled angrily and stood but before he could move he was trapped in Fenrir's grip.

"I agree with Severus, if Harry does not wish to testify then he should not have to. If you try to force him then I will be forced to hurt you." The werewolf said dangerously.

"Fen," Remus said softly as he stood, "please let Lucius go, you have to understand love; that we mean well, if Harry wishes not to do this alone than all we have to do is stand there by his side." Harry's head shot up at Remus's declaration.

"Do you mean it?" Harry questioned softly.

"I swear to you Harry you will not be alone when you face Albus." Harry looked at Tom who had remand silent and nodded.

"Alright, as long as I don't have to face him alone. I'll do it."

Harry felt Severus stiffen from behind him and before he could do anything Severus forced Harry to stand as he did. The vampire moved away and disappeared into the shadows leaving behind a crying mate.

…

Severus cursed as he entered his old house. 'Fuck what have I done.' He thought to himself as sat down on his couch. He wasn't mad at Harry, he was mad at the others for talking Harry into testifying. He growled as he stood and started to pace, his thought only on Harry.

…

Harry was sobbing as Lucius brought him to their bedroom. Lucius striped Harry down to his underwear then himself, before taking Harry to lie with him in bed.

"It's alright Harry, Severus will return when he's not angry anymore. Give him some time love, because he loves you and only wants for your happiness." Harry looked up at his blonde mate and a sudden urge to make love with his mate racked through him.

"Lucius," Harry whispered. "I need you, please make love to me." The blonde paused for a moment to look into his mate's eyes which were filled with need. Lucius kissed his mate as he rolled over to lie atop of Harry.

Carefully Lucius massaged Harry's breast, which caused the female/male to cry out in pleasure as he arched further into the touch. Lucius' mouth trailed down Harry's body before sucking in a nipple again making Harry moan. Nether man noticed the door open and close as they were too far gone in their pleasure.

…

Severus returned to Tom's home and quickly walked to the room he shared with his mates. His hand touched the nob on the door when he heard Lucius speak. "It's alright Harry, Severus will return when he's not angry anymore. Give him some time love, because he loves you and only wants for your happiness."

"Lucius," Harry whispered. "I need you, please make love to me." Severus shivered in want as he heard the need in his young mate's voice. It was closely followed by a cry of pleasure and Severus slipped into the room quietly and watched as Lucius made gentle love to their young mate below him.

Once the both cried out their completion Severus made himself know. "Harry," the shape-shift nymph stiffened as he looked over to where Severus's voice came from. "I'm sorry I left like I did and Lucius, thank you for showing Harry who much he is loved." Lucius smirked as he motioned for the vampire to join them. Once Severus was in the bed he was attacked by two pairs of lips, and when they pulled away, leaving him breathless.

"Never leave us again." Harry murmured before falling asleep. The two older mates smiled before leaving Harry alone to sleep while they talked more with Tom.

TBC

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Discussions**

**Me:** Thank you for the amazing reviews, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Beta: **Weasel87

**Mushii: **Severus is the main Dom of this pairing.

…

Severus and Lucius approached Tom's study and heard someone talking quietly. Lucius knocked and Tom called for them to enter.

"Ah, Severus so you've decided to come back. I had feared for a moment that I would have to hunt you down for making our Harry cry," the vampire shivered at the look that flashed through Tom's eyes.

"Forgive me, it was not my intention to upset him, and I have already apologized to him," Tom nodded and motioned for the two men to join him and the others.

"I want to do something for Harry before he has to go to the trial," Tom said looking determined and Remus grabbed his hand signaling for him to continue. "I want to throw him a wedding, all of you a wedding," he said turning to Severus and Lucius. "I know you three are already mated however I think this will be good for him and the child."

Severus and Lucius looked at each other before smiling and turning back to their lord.

"We think that is an excellent idea my lord," Lucius spoke smiling as ideas flew through head.

"I thought as much, however neither of you are allowed to help with the wedding. Remus and I will plan the wedding," Tom said smirking at both men, whose looks of joy turned to looks of shock.

"But my lord…" Tom held up his hand stopping Severus from continuing.

"No, I will hear no complaints," the men sighed and nodded in acquiesce. "Good, now that, that is sorted, I thought I better tell you that I have been reading up on shape shifter and nymph pregnancies, and from what I have come across has brought me to the conclusion that Harry's pregnancy will not be the normal nine month period, in fact, his pregnancy while only last for four," Tom said seriously before smirking at the two men across from him. "Also from what I've read Harry will begin to have major food cravings and major mood swings."

Lucius and Severus paled at the information, neither looking forward to a moody mate. Tom chuckled and waved his hand indicating for the two men to leave. They rose leaving Tom alone with his own mates. Once the door closed Tom turned to look at his mates hungrily.

"I've missed you," He said huskily before kissing Remus passionately who moaned and melted into his mate.

Fenrir growled gaining Tom's attention who smirked at the look on his mate's face. He kissed Remus one more time before moving over to Fenrir and kissing him. Fenrir growled grabbing Tom's head, dominating the kiss. Tom moaned and rubbed against the older werewolf. Remus pulled out his wand warding and locking the room before waving once more to rid the three off them of their clothes, Fenrir moaned when he felt the other naked against him, he pulled away from Tom and turning them both around so that their hungry gazes were focused on the very naked and aroused Remus.

Tom pounced first, attacking Remus' mouth with his lips. Remus moaned arching into his mate's body. Tom pushed Remus back so that he was lying on the floor, as he sucked on his mark. Fenrir came up behind Tom kissing along his spine and Tom moaned against Remus's neck. Fenrir growled not wanting to wait as he pressed his hardened cock against Tom's entrance. Tom growled as he quickly started to prepare Remus knowing Fenrir wasn't going to wait much longer. Satisfied Tom quickly sheathed himself into Remus's body before stilling and allowing the man to adjust to his size. Fenrir's growling increased and Tom moaned loudly in pleasure when he felt Fenrir's large cock enter him. After a minute Tom growled 'move' and Fenrir quickly started to thrust into his willing mate. Remus moaned loudly as Tom's own cock hit his prostrate over and over. The three cried out together as they came, before slumping over the other.

…  
>Lucius and Severus entered their room to find their mate was missing from the bed.<p>

"Harry?" Lucius called out listening intently. The Veela heard the shower in the connected room to theirs shut off and waited for the door to open.

As the door open Harry walked out a long towel wrapped around his body. The raven glared at his mates growling. "Where have you been?"

"We were talking to Tom; we didn't think you would be awake so soon." Lucius explained, but Harry growled even louder his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"You could have at least woken me to tell me where you were going. Get out." Harry said moving to their shared closet and pulling some of their clothes and throwing them over to his mates.

"Harry…" Lucius started but Harry growled again waving at the door which opened.

"Leave." Harry said again arms crossed over his breasts. The two men shared a look before they converged on their angry mate. They pulled Harry into their arms.

"We're not leaving," Severus said. "We love you and we're sorry we didn't wake you, but please don't push us away because of a stupid mistake." Severus could feel Harry starting to shake and held his mate closer.

"I don't want you to leave," Harry whispered softly. "I'm sorry for getting angry but I was scared you had left me again."

"Oh Harry, we will never leave you," Lucius said carefully pulling away, waving his wand and transfiguring Harry's towel into pajamas. The two demons pulled Harry to the bed.

TBC

…

**Me: **Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fights and Makeups**

**ME: **Thank you for the reviews, I am glad so many of you like this story. I am sorry about the slow updates, but as I have a new job it will continue to take me a little longer to post than I once could.

'_**Parseltounge'**_

…

Harry awoke feeling warm and almost buried himself deeper into the comforting weight around him, that was until he remembered what his mates had done last night. He opened his eyes to glare at the two of them as he came to his decision. Carefully he slipped out of the bed; grabbing some of his clothes and walking into the bathroom. He dressed quickly before brushing his teeth and combing his hair. Once he was satisfied he walked out of the bathroom to find his mates still asleep only now they were wrapped around one another. Harry felt his lips twitch with the urge to smile but he held back and walked out of the room.

Harry made his way to the dining room quickly to find Fenrir and Tom already sitting at the head of the table. Harry smiled and walked to the open seat next to his papa. Tom looked up from his paper and smiled.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning, father, papa." He said softly before taking a deep breath. "Papa do you think you can keep my mates from sitting with me? I am angry with them and this is their punishment." Tom frowned at this.

"What have they done to anger you Harry?"

"Last night Lucius and Severus left me alone in our room to speak with you. I don't care that they had to talk to you; I just wished they would have awoken me before leaving especially after the way Severus left last time, I don't want to be alone," Harry sobbed and Tom stood pulling his son into his arms.

"I understand Harry, you will sit in the chair directly next to me, whish is normally Remus' and he'll take the seat next to it, how does that sound?" Tom asked as he stroked away Harry's tears.

Harry smiled watery and nodded laying his head on his papa's shoulder. When Remus joined them, both Fenrir and Tom explained what was to happen and the man nodded in understanding. Fenrir was speaking with Harry trying to make his son laugh which seemed to be going well until the doors to the dining room swung open.

Lucius and Severus stepped in looking around for their mate only to find him sitting directly next to Tom. They exchanged a look before approaching the table. As they grew closer to head of the table, the three werewolves growled in unison stopping the men short.

"You will not come any closer." Fenrir growled baring his teeth. "You will deal with this punishment your mate has set up for you." Lucius blinked in shock and stared at Harry who had turned and hidden his face into Tom's shoulder.

"This is our punishment for leaving you while you were asleep?" Severus snarled, angry that his mate was punishing them by going to see his father on request of said father, and now that father was going along with this. Lucius was angry too, Harry had no right to punish them like this, they were the Dominates not him.

Tom felt Harry shaking against him as well as the tears that his son was crying into his shoulder and his red eyes flashed dangerously. Growling Tom stood taking Harry with him so he was buried into his side before placing the distraught boy into Remus' arms. Tom bared his teeth as he stalked forward, growling.

"I warned you that if you hurt Harry again I would take things into my own hands. Your mate has every right to punish you, just because he's submissive doesn't mean you have more rights than him, you are still equals in this relationship. If Harry had left the two of you without informing you, wouldn't you be angry with him too? Oh how you've both forgotten what I'm capable of, I can hear your thoughts as clearly as I would have if you had said them out loud." The two men took a step back as fear coursed through them. "You will keep your distance until Harry sees fit to give you both a second chance. Now leave I don't want to see either of your faces for awhile."

Lucius and Severus stood there in shock for a few moments before they moved, leaving the three other men alone. Once the doors closed Harry was shacking and sobbing loudly. Never had he seen either of his mates so angry with him, and to think that they thought they had more rights than him was too much. He pulled away from Remus' embrace before his control slipped and he shape shifted into a large snake.

Tom stared at the beautiful snake for several seconds, before smiling softly and holding out his arm for his son to climb up onto. He waited as the snake heisted before slithering up his arm.

'_**Are you alright Harry?' **_Tom hissed worriedly.

'_**For now I am, can you not tell my mates. I know it's wrong but I want to see them suffer for this.' **_Harry asked and Tom nodded agreeing.

'_**I will have to tell Remus and Fenrir as well so that they don't give you away, and you will stay on my neck at all times except when we sleep, I will have a room prepared for you. Is that acceptable?' **_ Tom asked and Harry nodded his snake head before settling down and falling asleep.

Tom turned to his mates, "Harry will be staying like this for a while, and he asks that we keep this from his mates. This is further punishment for them." Fenrir and Remus nodded.

"Where is he going to stay?" Remus asked.

"During the day he will stay wrapped around my neck, but I will have a room prepared for him to sleep in until Severus and Lucius are forgiven." The two men nodded before returning to their breakfast before splitting up.

Once Tom was in his study Tom hissed for his son to wake.

'_**Yesss**_.' Harry slurred still half asleep.

'_**Are you hungry? I could conger a mouse for you if you are**_.' Harry nodded before slithering down Tom's arm and to the floor. Tom conjured a mouse and Harry shoot after it as quick as lighting. Tom chuckled as he watched Harry catch his pray and swallow it whole. Tom cast a protection spell around his son just as the door to his study opened to reveal Severus.

"What do you want Severus?" Tom asked as he motioned for the man to sit.

"I was wondering if you have seen Harry, My Lord, Lucius and I have looked everywhere for him but we can't find him anywhere." The man was clearly distraught but it wouldn't be good to let the man off so easily.

"I haven't seen him since breakfast Severus. Harry was very upset and he just disappeared." Tom watched in satisfaction as the man's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"I can't believe this. How can we apologize to him if he's gone?" Severus voice was devoid of all emotion but Tom knew that the man was really upset. "My lord, if Harry should come to you, please send him to us, I think that the three of us should talk." Severus said whispering the last part but Tom had heard him anyway as did Harry who was still curled up in snake form waiting for his meal to digest. Tom could only watch as Severus stood and left the room.

Harry concentrated on his magic to digest the mouse faster before shifting back into his female form.

"I think I should go to them." Harry said softly, "I need to know if the really think that I don't have the right to punish them because I'm a submissive."

"Be careful Harry, because if they hurt you again, I will torture them." Harry nodded solemnly.

…

As Harry walked through the halls his determination grew stronger; carefully Harry hid all of his emotions behind his shields, before pushing into the room he shared with his mates. Severus and Lucius looked up and stood immediately as they saw Harry. Their mate's face was completely devoid of all emotion and they both flinched knowing that they had caused this reaction.

"We need to talk." Harry said motioning them to sit back down. They sat but Harry did not move from his spot by the door. "I need to know if you really think that I am less then you just because I am the submissive in this mating."

Severus sighed, "Harry at the moment I would say no, but earlier yes we did. We didn't think you had the right to punish us for leaving you alone, but after Tom's lecture, the two of us sat down and talked. We realized that Tom was right; when you disappeared this morning without so much of a word we were angry with you. We wanted to punish you; we realized then what you must have felt like. From now on, if we do something that warrants your punishment, we will accept it and make up for it."

Harry had tears in his eyes by the end of Severus' speech, he was happy that his mates realized that he had rights in this mating just as they did.

"Thank you," Harry said softly. "I have decided to change your punishment; I don't like staying away from you. So instead there will be no sex for a week." Harry said, smirking when his mate's eyes widened in shock. "Let's go to dinner I'm hungry." Harry said holding out his hand for his mates. Lucius and Severus recovered quickly, smiling they stood and grabbed their mate's little hands.

TBC

…

**ME: **Please continue reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Wedding**

**Leeb: Thank you for your review, I do not take offence, but please understand that Harry is still young and pregnant and so reacts without thinking sometimes. **

…

Harry stared into the long mirror smiling at his refection. His body was dressed in a strapless white wedding gown with diamond flowers traveling down the left side of the gown. His hair was braided up into a half ponytail and the rest lay on his right shoulder. As he continued to look in the mirror he thought about how all of this came to be.

…

"You summoned me father?" Harry asked as he walked into Tom's study.

"Ah, yes I did, there's something I wish to talk to you about. Please sit down." Harry sat looking at his father curiously. "Harry your father's and I want to throw you a wedding," Tom watched as Harry's eyes widened in shock, but there were flashes of happiness as well.

"I would love that, do my mates know?" Harry asked.

"They do but I have already told them that they will have no say in planning this wedding except for their dress robes. This is my punishment to them for hurting you."

"What…but…" Tom stood placing a finger over Harry's lips to silence him.

"Don't worry son, if you wish I can let you three decide on the food and invitations but that is all I am willing to allow."

Harry sighed knowing that this was the best he would get out of his father. He nodded and left to go find his mates. Harry checked their room first, finding them not there he moved on to the library. The door was cracked open and he could hear his mates talking softly. He approached quietly so he could listen to their conversation.

"Severus please, I love you, I need you. The week of no sex is going to kill me," Harry heard Severus sigh.

"Lucius, I love you as well but I will not have sex, I can give you oral pleasure to sate your creature until the week is out."

"But Severus, I either need to dominate or submit to get my full pleasure…"

A sob rang through the room and both men turned to see their mate standing in the door way with tears running down his face, but before either man could say anything Harry threw himself at Lucius, kissing him as he sobbed. "I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't…know…I didn't mean it…I was just upset and hurt…please forgive me."

"Shhh… it's alright love…its ok you've got nothing to be forgiven for, yes we acted stupidly and we are getting punished for it, it's just something we both have to deal with." Severus stood and joined his mates. Gently he kissed Harry's neck causing his little one to moan loudly.

Together the three of them made love in the library, before moving on to their bed and making love through the rest of the night.

…

Harry giggled as he remembered that. Harry heard the door open and Hermione stepped through smiling. She was his Maid of Honor this time. She wore a light pink dress with a black ribbon tied around her waist that reached just above her knees.

"Oh Harry, you look lovely, Remus wants to come in is that alright?" Harry smiled and nodded at her to allow the man in. When Remus entered he stopped gasping.

"Oh…pup…you are so beautiful." Harry smiled softly as he blushed. "It's almost time pup, are you ready?" Harry nodded pushing away his nervousness. Remus led the two to the front doors and looked at Hermione nodding for her to go ahead.

Hermione walked through the double doors which closed behind her. Harry breathed deeply trying to calm his nerves.

"Are you ready pup?" Remus asked Harry nodded smiling at his papa. "Then let us join your mates at the altar."

Together the two walked to the doors which opened slowly and light from outside illuminated them. Harry's breath was taken the moment he saw his mates. Severus was dressed in black dress robes and Harry smiled, his mate was so predictable but there was something different about how he looked. Lucius on the other hand wore white dress robes; however he too looked stunning to Harry.

Once they reached the altar the priest looked at Remus and Harry.

"Who gives this bride to be wed in holy matrimony?"

"His father's and I do." Remus answered. The priest nodded and Remus handed his son's hands over to his mates.

"First I will ask the binding question, but when it comes to the vows they will speak their own." The priest announced to the audience. Turning to Severus and Lucius he asked. "Do you Severus Tobias Snape and Lucius Arbaxas Malfoy take Harry James Potter to be your husband.

"We do." They answered together.

"Do you Harry James Potter take Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy as your husbands?"

"I do," said Harry with a huge smile on his lips.

"Now you will exchange rings." Severus turned to Draco to receive the ring and the priest continued. "Do you Severus Snape swear on your magic to always protect and love your mates?"

"I do." Severus said as he slid the ring onto Harry's finger, then turning to Lucius and also sliding a ring on his finger.

Turning to Lucius the priest asked. "Do you Lucius Malfoy swear on your magic to always protect and love your mates?"

"I do." Lucius answered as he slid another ring onto Harry's finger, and then turning to Severus and also sliding his ring on too. Magic glowed around the two rings, on Harry's finger, combing them the two rings to one. Harry smiled at the sight of a black and silver diamond lying on each side of a green emerald.

Harry turned and reached out for the ring he was to give Severus.

"Do you Harry Potter swear on you magic to respect and love your mates?"

"I do," Harry said sliding the ring on to his vampire's finger, relieved when the man smiled at him, and the two rings combined together, and the black stones from each ring, resting on either side of green emerald that was produced. Turning again he took Lucius' ring into hand and placed it alongside the ring from Severus, and the two silver diamonds combined, and produced a green emerald in between. Harry's face lit up when he saw the reaction he got from both of his mates, when their rings changed, and he knew he had made the right decision on his rings for them.

"Please proceed with your vows," the priest said before taking a seat.

Severus was the first to speak. "Harry, my love, my mate, today I bind myself to you in front of all of our friends and family. I promise to always be by your side no matter what, because I have a lot to make up for." He then turned slightly so he was facing Lucius, "Lucius, I re-vow to you today that I will love and protect you as I will Harry. For I love you both more than anything and since finding Harry, my world has become complete."

Lucius smiled softly as he spoke. "I too re-vow to you today Severus that I will love and respect you till the end. Harry…" Lucius started as he looked at his little one in the eye. I vow today my mate that I will love you and will do my best to always make you happy."

Harry took deep breaths, trying to calm himself, just long enough to say his vows. "Severus, Lucius, for a long time I believed that I would never find love. You both knew of my past so to be standing here today is shocking, but very welcomed. I love you both so much, so today I vow to be a good husband and mother/father to our child, and that I will love and respect you both, until the end of time." Harry sobbed and Severus and Lucius pulled their little mate to their arms.

The priest stood looking at the trio before concluding with. "Grooms you may kiss your bride." The two older men pulled away only for them to both take their turn kissing their husband, then each other. "I now pronounce you married. And now I introduce Severus Potter-Malfoy- Snape Lucius Potter-Malfoy- Snape, and Harry Potter-Malfoy- Snape." It took them a while to figure out how they were going to be doing the surname, however they felt it right by using all 3 for all three of them, then any child that is born will have all 3 and none of them would be different, they had also spoken with Draco and he decided he wanted the same, so that was to be arranged later, they also choose it this way, so that the children they had could be the heir of each estate that is owned between the 3 men, (nothing being taken from Draco, being the Malfoy heir).

Cheers rang through the large area as the trio made their way back up the aisle and into the house to prepare for the reception. As they enter the ballroom the trio was greeted with well wishes and hope for their happiness. Hermione cried and Draco smirked at Harry's blushing. Remus, Fenrir, and Tom were the last to talk to them. Fenrir had bared his fangs at the two older gents, and sent a threat that if they hurt his pup he would rip them apart painfully and slowly. Tom looked at Fenrir and took his hand, while he grinned at the trio, then turning his kissed his own mate, before hugging Harry and glaring at the two older man giving his own threat and was satisfied when they shivered. Remus kissed his cheek and promised that if he ever needed anything that he and his fathers were willing to do anything they could. Once the party was over Severus, Lucius, and Harry left for their honeymoon.

**TBC**

…

**ME: **Okay so I heard about fanfiction deleting anything that is too explicit. So I won't be writing as much detail as I have before at least until I figure out how to post stories on adultfanfiction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**ME: **Ok so I realized that I have not been thanking my beta so here are my thanks to my beta weasle87.

…

Harry looked around at his surroundings taking in the large cottage, the sand, and the ocean that surrounded it. It was beautiful and he turned towards his mates smiling happily.

"It's beautiful," he whispered in his soft female voice. The two men smiled back.

"We're pleased you like it Harry," Severus spoke as he moved to pull his husband into his arms, "because this is our new home that we will share for the rest of our lives."

Harry gasped, his head snapped up staring wide eyed at his vampire.

"This is ours?" He asked looking back at the cottage. Both Lucius and Severus chuckled, but nodded in confirmation.

"It is," Severus said before turning Harry's head to kiss his soft lips.

Harry moan as he relaxed into is husband. Lucius smiled. "Come, Severus let us move this to the bedroom, the tour of the house can wait until later." Severus pulled away reluctantly before lifting Harry into his arms and carrying his husband over the threshold.

The three of them quickly made it to their new bedroom. Harry shivered in delight as he realized what his mates planned on doing. Severus carefully set Harry down before slowly removing the light blue dress that Harry was wearing. Lucius smiled when Harry shivered and quickly relieved himself of his own clothes while Severus attended to Harry and himself. Once the where all undressed Severus lightly pushed Harry over towards the bed.

When Harry felt the back of his knees hit the bed he sat down, crawling backward onto the bed, until he was sat back at the headboard. Both men followed quickly not wanting their little one to wait. Severus gently grabbed Harry's breasts, messaging them gently causing Harry to moan. Severus bent down and promptly kissed Harry, tracing along the seam of Harry's lips asking his mate to admit him entrance. Lucius moaned watching as his mate's kissed the were so erotic together, however he did not want to just watch tonight; there was more time for that later. So he leaned in licking Severus's neck, moaning at the taste. Severus pulled away from a now panting Harry and smiled at Lucius before pressing his lips against the Veela.

Harry moved so that he could rub up against the vampire, sighing when he felt his mate's cock rub against his womanhood. Severus growled pulling away for Lucius and looking at Harry.

"What do you want Harry?" The vampire asked seductively.

"I want you both in me tonight." Harry's soft voice answered. Lucius and Severus smiled as they moved around with Lucius lying on the bed Harry above him and Severus behind Harry. Quickly Lucius and Severus began preparing their mate together. Once they were satisfied Severus helped Harry take Lucius into his female body. Lucius and Harry both moaned in pleasure but neither moved yet. Severus pushed his cock into his mate's ass moaning as he entered.

Harry shivered in pleasure as well but he didn't wait long before rotating his hips causing long deep moans to sound through the room. Severus and Lucius took this queue from their mate as a go ahead to move and move they did. They pushed and pulled, creating a steady rhythm together. Pleasure rushed through the three as their pace grew faster and more desperate with each thrust and moan. Harry cried out caught off guard as his climax rushed through him causing both of his mates to follow after him. Harry slumped forward panting, his head resting against Lucius chest and listening to the Veela's heartbeat. He felt Severus pull out before carefully pulling Harry with him and laying him between him and Lucius. Harry drifted off to the words of 'I love you'.

…

After a week together they were sitting at their dining room table when an owl flew in and landed on Lucius's shoulder. Lucius placed his silverware down before relieving the bird of the letter it was carrying. He realized the letter was from the ministry and quickly opened it.

Misters Severus, Lucius, and Harry Potter-Malfoy-Snape

We the Ministry of Magic are summoning you in tomorrow morning at 09:00 for the trial of one Albus Dumbledore and Cedric Diggory. You three are required to report one hour before the start of the trial for the debriefing, on what is going to happen during the trial.

Hope You Are Well

Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

"What does it say Lucius?" Severus questioned causing the blonde to look up at his mates.

"It says we are to report to the ministry tomorrow morning at 08:00 for Dumbledore's and Diggory's trial that starts at 09:00." Lucius explained.

Harry's eyes widened, shivers starting to rack his body as fear flooded through him. Severus moved over to Harry realizing what was happening in his young mate's mind. Carefully Severus wrapped his arms around the raven humming softly until he felt his mate relax. "Remember what Remus promised Harry," Severus began "you will not be alone when you face those two monsters. I will be there, Lucius will be there, and Remus and your fathers will be there." Harry's body relaxed even more as he remembered that and nodded to show he understood. "We should go to bed early tonight so that we all are rested for tomorrow. I'm sure your fathers have also received their summons and will more than likely be here before 8, so that they can be here for you." Harry just nodded again not able to speak, he could already feel sleep pulling at his mind, from the exhaustion from their previous activities, and from the letter just received. Severus stood with Harry in his arms followed by Lucius before the three walked to their bedroom to get some sleep hoping that tomorrow would be the last time they would every have to deal with Albus and Cedric again.

TBC

…

ME: Thank you for all the great reviews and favorites to this story. Please continue reviewing, I wish for this story to be as successful as its predecessor Pain of Betrayal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Trial**

**Beta By: weasel87**

...

Harry was the first to awake, when morning the morning sun arrived, pecking through the curtains however it didn't take either of his mates very long to stir awake with the sunlight either. Severus brought Harry closer to his chest and held him; knowing that today was not only going to be difficult for his mate, however also difficult for himself and Lucius. Lucius had sat up, and called for one of their house elf's, he asked that breakfast be brought up to the bedroom. The elf nodded before disappearing with a soft pop.

Harry stayed curled against his vampire not wanting to leave the comforting embrace. Severus glanced up at his other mate; worry clear in his dark eyes. Lucius sighed as his hand ran through Harry's hair and massaging his scalp. Finally Harry pulled away from Severus, looking up at his Veela.

"Are you hungry?" Lucius asked softly as he continued his massage on Harry head.

"No, I don't think I could keep anything down at the moment," Harry said as a shiver ran through his body.

Lucius and Severus sighed as the elf popped back into the room with three plates of food. Severus took Harry's plate to find it held oatmeal he smiled knowing that the elf was trying to help his little mate.

"Please just eat a few bites and then we can take a shower and get dressed," Severus said as encouragingly as he could. Harry stared at his plate for a moment eyes narrowing in thought.

"Ok, I'll try," Harry said as he grabbed his spoon and taking a small amount before taking other bigger one.

Both Severus and Lucius smiled happily as they watched there husband eat. After waiting for Harry to finish with his breakfast (Severus and Lucius finished ahead, as Harry was eating slowly), they moved their little mate towards the shower, where Harry clung to his mates. Together the two helped Harry through their shower and into his clothes as their little mate was becoming more shocked the closer he was to being ready to go.

No sooner had they finished dressing both themselves and their mate when an elf popped in the room, to notify them that Harry's fathers' had arrived and was waiting for them in the living room.

"Very well Spiky please let them know we will be down shortly," Severus said to the elf, who bowed before disappearing. "Harry, are you alright?" Severus asked with concern lacing his voice.

Harry took in a deep breath before he spoke. "No, not particularly, however my fathers are waiting on us and I think I could use their support, as well as your own of course," his husbands nodded each taking a hand and walking out of the room.

…

Tom was pacing the room as he waited for his son. The elf had told him that his masters would be out shortly however that didn't stop him being impatient, especially to see his son today. He was very worried about how Harry was handling all of this stress, for the reason it wasn't good for the baby. Remus was sat on the couch eyes following his mate as he paced. Finally Fenrir stepped up to Tom pulling him close to his body, as he felt how tense his lover is, he started slowly rubbing circles on his lovers back, which he knew would relax his mate, even if it was out of character for him to do so. "You need to calm down," Fenrir said gruffly into Tom's ear. "You'll only scare our son if you continue to act this way." Slowly Tom's body relaxed into his mates hold.

"Thank you," Tom said softly as he lifted his head pulling Fenrir into a kiss. The older wolf smiled as he kissed Tom back before pulling away as he heard footsteps growing louder as he knew his son and his mates were coming closer.

The door to the living room opened slowly as Harry stepped inside followed by his two husbands, once Harry was fully in the room the three werewolves converged on their son and pulled him into a three-way embrace. Harry relaxed into his fathers' hold.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked as he slowly moved back to look at his son but not completely releasing him from his hold.

"Okay I guess," Harry said softly. "Honestly I just want to get this over and done with." Remus nodded in understanding.

"Have you eaten?" Remus asked knowing that if he hadn't he definitely wouldn't now, but also knowing who Harry's mates were he probably had and Harry nodded.

Sighing softly Harry pulled himself away his fathers' embrace, as Severus embraces him and his voice caught his ear softly, "It's time to leave now my love, just remember we'll all be with you all the way."

Harry walked over with Severus to Lucius, who was holding the port key; Harry's father's walking behind them. Together the six of them gathered around the port key, which would take them straight to the ministry. As the port key started to glow they all placed their hands or touched the port key which whisked them away.

…

Once they arrived Harry doubled over and vomited. He hated port keying at the best of times, however while being pregnant and feeling as anxious as he was he knew it wouldn't be a pretty sight, he watched as his father vanished the mess he had made. Then Tom took out a vile that looked like polyjuice.

"They can't know who I am until after the trial," Tom said to Harry's questioning look. Harry nodded in understanding.

Together the six of them walked into the court room, which caused Harry to shiver as he remembered being down here once before himself.

The judge was already sitting in his seat however as Harry glanced around he noticed that the accused were not seated as of yet.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, please take your seat, your mates my stay with you but the other three must go to sit in the audience." A female to the right of the judge said and Harry gulped.

"You'll be fine." Fenrir murmured in his ear. "We're still here and your mates are still able to be with you."

Harry sighed before taking a deep breath and moving over to a large table that had his name on it. Once Harry was sat down his mates sat one either side of him, once the judge saw that everyone was sat he stood.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, this case involves the attempted murder of one Harry Potter. I ask now that the accused Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and his accomplice Cedric Diggory to be brought into the court room."

Harry's body tensed a four Aurors brought in Albus and Cedric who both glared at him causing him to shrink back in fear. Severus growled low grabbing Harry's hand to remind him that he wasn't alone, Severus also tossed a look at Lucius to explain with his eyes that their mate needed comforted, so Lucius also grabbed Harry's hand to remind him, and Lucius started rubbing small circles on his palm relaxing him.

"Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Diggory; you have been brought here for the attempted murder of Harry Potter, how do you plead."

"Not guilty," both man answered at the same time.

The judge nodded as he sat down. "Let us proceed!"

As the trail progressed, you could hear all the gasps of shock coming from the court room, of the people watching the case, you could also see the disbelief on some of the faces of the people that were watching that Albus could even be responsible for the things that he is being tried for, however the more evidence that was brought forward and into the light on how some of the people that Harry had become close to were actually being used 'for the greater good' and against the boy-who-lived, people within the court were beginning to see Albus Dumbledore for the actual man he really was.

Not only did all the evidence that was coming to light affect the people watching in the stalls, however it also affected the judge, he didn't realize that a man he had known for nearly all his life was able to inflict this pain or torture on a young man.

Harry was called upon to give his memories on certain events that had happened to him, when these were given over the judge had called for a recess so that he and his panel of judges could look through them, Dumbledore and Cedric were taken back to their cells, while Harry remained in the court room with his mates. Harry turned to Lucius (on his left) "I don't know what they'll think or the verdict of this trail will be," he now turned to Severus. "However with have you both here with me, and being with me through all of this I couldn't of asked for better husbands."

His mates never had the chance to reply to what he had said as the judges were making their way back in to the court room, followed by the prisoners, the judge stood, "after watching Mr. Potters, memories of the events I asked for I am pleased to state that we also took it upon ourselves to come up with the verdict."

"After all the evidence that we have heard and seen today we have but one decision to make and to come to light and this to find that both Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and his accomplice Cedric Diggory to be guilty for the attempted murder of Harry Potter. And after some consideration between me and the other judges we have come to the sentence that the kiss is to be given to both men."

The court room was silent while the verdict filtrated around the people in the stands, and suddenly cheers were erupting, Harry stood up at the same time so did his mates, they stepped up closer to him, and gave his a hug, while they both whispered into his ears "we love you too Harry", Remus, Fenrir, and Tom quickly joined in glad that justice was going to be met, suddenly screams were being heard, none of the group realizing that Tom's body was returning to normal.

TBC

…

ME: Sorry cliff hanger, but I figured this would help me get some more reviews because I am hoping to reach 100.

*LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT AND IF IT WORKS?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**ME:** Thank you for the many reviews. I am so glad that you all like this. I would also like to thank all of you who have either favorite or alerted to this story. Enjoy.

**Beta By:** weasel87

…

As the screams filled the room Tom, quickly withdrew his wand and casted a locking charm around the room, so no one was able to get in or out of the room.

"Everyone calm down please," Harry's feminine voice cried out. "This man you see before us, is not who or what you think he is," at this statement many people stopped their screaming and looked at Harry in shock.

"How can you say that?" One witch cried out.

"I can say this because I know the truth, this man, Tom, did not come to kill the night my parents died however he came to save me and my parents. When he first arrived at our house, my father was already dead however Tom could hear screams coming from my room. When he reached my door he threw it open to find Dumbledore standing in front of my mom with his wand in hand. Tom realized what the old man was about to do and directed his own magic into me just before Dumbledore casted the killing curse in my direction. That was also the point in which my mom gave her life for mine. Dumbledore then turned onto a weakened Tom and send the curse," Harry explained his eyes pleading with the people that had gathered to listen to his tale.

The gathered wizards and witches stared at the young male/female in shock. Just how much had they been told by the old man hadn't really been true? One of the judges moved down to where the young wizard stood.

"Do you mind if we verify this, just a quick memory charm should do?" Harry nodded his head and the judge quickly cast _revelare memorie_,suddenly above Harry the memory began to play out.

_**"I will show everything that happened that night so I ask that you keep your questions until after I finish." Voldemort said pulling out his pensive and placing his memory into it. Harry grabbed onto his mates hands and the four of them were sucked into the bowl.**_

_**A hooded figure apperated in front of Godric's Hallow, seeing a body the figure walked up to find James Potter, lying there. Looking to the house the figure ran into the building, up the stairs, to where screaming could be heard.**_

**"**_**You lied to us. Stay away from my son. Take me instead."**_

**"**_**You foolish girl get out of my way. That boy needs to die he will be too powerful to control if he lives." Voldemort threw open the door.**_

**"**_**Tom," Dumbledore sounded mocking as he turned with wand in hand. Voldemort sneered and looked to Lily who was standing in front of her son.**_

**"**_**Do you trust me Lily?" Voldemort asked not looking back at the old fool.**_

**"**_**Yes."**_

_**Magic swirled around Voldemort's body in many different colors wandlessly he cast the magic towards Harry and the colors merged with the child's own magic that was responding to his own.**_

**"**_**Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore yelled.**_

**"**_**NO!" Screamed Lily as she threw herself in front of the curse and she fell. Magic swirled around Harry's little body again before disappearing. Voldemort growled but Dumbledore was a bit faster and again he cast the killing curse.**_

As the memory came to an end Harry could see that everyone was either crying or in shock. The judge himself looked shocked but at the same time determined as he turned to the others.

"I have never in a million years thought that Albus Dumbledore could ever do something like this but from what I have seen before and now this I know it is all the truth," the man turned back to look at Tom. "On behalf of the Wizarding World I apologize to you. I will make an announcement to the rest of our kind, but know that it will take a while for them to believe in what I have to say, only for what they have believed in for so long."

Tom nodded in understanding; as he said. "I would expect nothing else after everything that has happened. Now I would like to take my son, his mates, and mine home." The judge nodded in understanding and handed over the port key that would take them to wherever they wanted. Tom grabbed it, and allowed everyone else to get a hold of it before thinking of his manor, so that they could all be together.

The port key glowed brightly as it pulled them away. Once they had landed Tom reached out and pulled Harry into his arms knowing his son would need comfort and knowing he wasn't going anywhere just yet. Harry sobbed as his fears took over him. He chanted 'don't leave me' over and over again. Tom took a seat pulling his son onto his lap and stroking his back in soothing motions.

Severus and Lucius could only watch as Tom continued to comfort their mate telling him that he wouldn't be leaving. They watched as Harry's sobs racked through his small body but were become less and less violent as he fell into a deep sleep. Tom sighed but did not move to get up.

"Take a seat," Tom motioned around him. "It would be unwise to move Harry while he is like this. Once he wakes again and sees that we are all still here, then you can take him home." Tom said directing the last part too Severus and Lucius who just nodded, their eyes on their sleeping mate.

As the time past the occupants had all moved around. Fenrir and Remus were curled up on the couch talking softly to one another but kept looking and smiling over at Tom who was still holding a sleeping Harry. Severus and Lucius had begun a game of chess and from the looks of it there wouldn't be a winner any time soon.

After a couple of hours the group of men was started when they heard Harry groan softly, soon his eyes opened, only to widen suddenly as he realized he was curled up in his father's lap. "You're here?" Harry sighed as he curled in further to Tom.

"Yes Harry, I'm here and I will always be here. I am never going to leave you if I can help it," Harry pulled away to smile at his father.

"Thank you," he whispered and Tom smiled nodding.

"You're welcome, now I think your mates would like to take you home."

Harry turned to look at his mates smiling. "I think you're right, good bye father," Harry said as he rose to walk over to his mates.

Once he reached them, they smiled at each other and together they apperated back to their home. Once they were in their room Lucius and Severus pulled Harry to their bed where they proceeded to make love to him, worshiping him, and loving the feel of his feminine body against theirs as Harry cried out in completion and together they curled up to sleep.

TBC

…

ME: Please review constructive criticism or even if you just like it are welcome. If you don't like it don't read it that's my motto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**ME:** Thank you again for all the reviews. The next chapter I post will be the last so I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have writing it.

**Beta: **weasel87

…

Time seemed to fly by for Harry as his due date drew nearer and nearer. A lot had happened within that time period. First was the announcement of Dumbledore's crimes and how he had manipulated everyone into thinking Tom was evil. However even with the news people where still weary of the man. Second was as Harry's time grew closer, he became more emotional causing both Severus and Lucius to seek assistant from Remus as he was the only one able to calm Harry down.

Harry was now in front of the fire place in the sitting room, reading a book about being a parent while stroking his round stomach. The door pushed open and Harry looked up to see his mates enter the room. Severus was the first to greet him with a kiss before Lucius took his place next to him on the sofa, while Severus retrieved a book for them both to read as the three of them sat in silence.

Harry frowned, his mates had been doing the same thing every time they saw him but they would never go any further than that. He watched as they both took the couch sitting as close to him as they could. Even their love making had come to an end however on more than one occasion he had heard them making love to one another.

Harry closed his book laying it on his lap staring unseeingly as thoughts raced threw his mind. 'Do they not want me any more? Am I too fat for them? Why are they doing this to me? All I want is for what we had back. I want them to touch me, hold me, and make me feel both wanted and safe. But I can tell by the way their acting that they don't need me any more.' Tears started to gather in his eyes before spilling over and running down his cheek as a sob broke through his lips.

Severus and Lucius looked up immediately at the sound of their mates' distress.

"Harry?" Severus's voice was low as he put his book down and turned to his crying mate. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" He asked almost touching Harry, but the boy pulled back yelling.

"Don't touch me." Harry hissed as anger and resentment flooded his veins. Severus pulled back frowning.

"Harry, tell me what is wrong?" Severus asked but not moving from his spot as he looked over the raven.

"You don't…" Harry choked as more tears ran down his face "You don't want me any more. You... you don't touch me or hold me close any more. I have heard you both making love without me on several occasions and it hurts."

Both Severus and Lucius's eyes widened in shock and within minutes the both had their arms wrapped around their younger mate.

"Oh love," Lucius breathed softly. "What have we done to you? I am so sorry we have made you feel this way. That was never our intention. Your father contacted us with some new information on your pregnancy. If we were to make love to you now it could harm both you and our child and that is the last thing we wish to do. We kept this from you because we didn't want you to stress over it, but it seems that we have just made matters worse." Lucius explained causing Harry to relax slightly but made no move to hug his mates and forgive them.

"Yes," Harry whispered, "you have made things worse now. I thought you didn't love or want me any more. I want to be alone for a while please." Both males pulled slowly each taking their time to kiss their mate goodbye even when said mate's lips didn't respond.

Harry sat in the chair as the silence overwhelmed him pulling him deeper into his depression. But then Harry had an idea and he stood placing his book on the table and moved to retrieve the floo powder, throwing it into the fire place and calling out. "Riddle manor. Father" Harry called out.

Tom heard his name and looked at the fire place to find his son head flouting in the flames. He stood walking over to where his son was before kneeling down to that his son could see him. "Harry?"

"Do you think you can come over? There is something I would like to discuss with you."

Tom nodded as he said, "move back and I will come through."

Harry nodded before moving back and watched as the fire flared and his father stepped further into the room. Harry smiled softly as he walked to his father, wrapping his arms around the man's waist in greeting.

"What is it that you wished to talk about? You seem upset to me." Harry sighed as he pulled back motioning for his father to take a seat.

"I wanted to ask why you did not tell me that it was unsafe for me to be intimate with my mates."

Tom sighed. "I figured that it would be better if your mate spoke about it to you but from what you just said I take it they didn't tell you and you found out another way. So what happened?"

"Everything was fine," Harry said softly "up until two weeks ago when everything changed. Severus and Lucius had stopped pulling me into their arms and kissing me. At first I thought nothing of it but then they stopped having sex with me. I tried not to let that get to me by telling myself that they were just busy. But then one day I was walking down the hall that leads to Severus' potion lab. When I heard moaning, curious I walked closer and the potion lab door was slightly open so I looked in and there they were. My mates were having sex and I was left out. I turned and walked away. Today was the last straw; they kissed me however it wasn't like they normally would before sitting either side of me on the couch. I snapped asking why they didn't want me anymore and that is when they told me. And that is why I asked you here."

Tom sighed as he stood and walked over to sit next to his son. "I'm sorry son. I should have come to you instead of relying on your mates to tell you."

Harry nodded but grimaced as pain shot through his stomach.

"Harry, are you alright?" Tom asked and got his answer when his son screamed in pain.

The door to the sitting room flung open and in rushed Severus and Lucius. Tom glared but for now he would keep the peace his son was more important right now. "Severus I think your mate is going into labour, so I want you to go fetch a healer and quickly. Lucius you head to my manor and bring my mates they will want to be here for this." Harry cried out again and tears were forming in his beautiful green eyes. "Hurry!" Tom snapped and the two men jumped into action.

Tom stood and waved his hand turning the seat his son was sitting in, into a birthing chair he had seen in a book. Severus was back ten minutes later healer in hand.

"Oh my," The healer said as she saw the people in the room before quickly shoving all her emotions way at who she was seeing. "My name is Serenity," the healer said. "How long has the patient been in pain?" She asked next as she conjured a sheet to cover her patient before she removed the female's pants.

"He has been in pain for the past ten minutes or so." Tom informed her.

Serenity blinked and looked at her patient who clearly looked female. The tall man must have seen her look as he said. "He is a shape-shifter nymph and once he found out that he was pregnant he changed his form to that of a female."

"And what is his name?" she asked needing to know.

"Harry Potter-Malfoy-Snape," Tom answered and Serenity blinked again before pushing her emotions away again.

"Is he allergic to anything?"

"Not that we are aware of," Tom said as he looked at Severus who shook his head to indicate that there was none he knew of either.

Suddenly the floo flared and Remus stepped further into the room and quickly making his way over to his mate to greet him before turning to Harry who was looking very confused at the moment.

"Are you alright Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry grimaced shaking his head in the negative. "What is happening?" He choked out worry clear in his soft voice.

Remus smiled softly as he stroked Harry hair. "Don't worry Harry. It is just that your children are ready to come out now." Remus said calmly. Harry sighed his body relaxing for a moment before tensing in pain again.

The healer quickly moved under the blank she had conjured for patient. She felt around checking how far Harry had come along. Pulling back she looked up at Harry. "Alright, your 5 centimetres along, so I want you to let me know every time you feel a contraction."

Harry nodded in understanding as he grimaced in pain again. Choking out that he was having another contraction. Serenity nodded casting Tempus checking the time. As time pasted Harry's contractions grew closer together, Serenity continually checked to see how far the young man was, when she smiled up at her patient. "Alright Harry it's time. When I tell you to start pushing you need to push hard okay." Harry nodded and Serenity moved back under the sheet she had place over Harry's leg. Together Severus and Lucius walked over to their mate so that they could hold his hand in support.

"Aright Harry," Serenity called out from under the sheet. "I need you to push now."

Harry bore down clenching his teeth together and pushing hard causing him to squeeze his mates hands harshly.

"Breath Harry," Serenity called "and when you're ready push again."

Harry took a deep breath before bearing down again but this time he cried out. "Oh FUCK this hurts."

A few more pushes and Harry turned to his mates glaring. "If you two ever touch me again I am going to rip off your balls and feed them to you." He screamed as he pushed down, tears now running down his cheeks while his mates pale at their mates threat.

Serenity could now see the head of the first child. "Alright this is it. I need you to push as hard as you can." Harry grimaced shivering in pain but did as the healer instructed and pushed hard. "A little more, that's it." Serenity's voice was excited and Harry pushed down harder.

A few minutes later cries rang through the room and everyone looked to where the Healer was sitting up a child in her arms. As she already severed the umbilical cord of the first child so that she could quickly attend to the other child.

Remus walked over to the healer taking his grandchild and smiled as he turned to Harry. "It's a boy." He announced before moving to clean the child up.

Harry smiled but it quickly changed into grimace of pain. The healer was already under the sheet again as she told Harry to push again. And so Harry pushed and continued to push for another thirty minutes when another cry rang through the room.

Serenity pulled back to look at her patient's mates as she asked. "Do you two wish to cut the umbilical cord?" Severus and Lucius nodded moving closer so that together they could cut the child's umbilical cord.

Once that was taken care of Serenity quickly help her patient get rid of the after birth. Lucius looked down at the child and turned to Harry as he said. "This one is a girl."

Harry smiled again as he lay back in exhaustion. Serenity stood, "Would either of you wish to no which of you is the father to which child." The three of them nodded. With a swish of Serenity's wand the name of the child's father appeared above their head.

"I have a boy," Severus said with a smile. "Which means Lucius is the father of the girl." Lucius looked shock for a moment before a large grin spread a crossed his face.

Serenity ended the spell with a smile. "I must leave now for I have another patient to attend to. I wish you three the best." She said before moving over to the floo and disappearing in a green flash.

Tom walked over to his son stroking his hair as he asked. "Have you three thought of name for your children?"

Harry nodded as he held out his hands for his children already having reverted back to his male form. Lucius and Severus quickly handed over the children. "Our son will be named Sebastian and our little girl here will be named Grace."

"Those are strong names. I am so proud of you son." Tom said kissing Harry's forehead. "Come Remus, Fenrir; let's leave them alone, we can always come back." The two men nodded as they walked to the fire place, flooing back to the manor. Tom kissed each of his grandchildren before following after his mates.

Severus watched as Harry brought their children close to his chest, so that both could latch onto a nipple. Lucius leaned over and kissed Harry softly. "Thank you so much Harry for the family you have given me. I love you very much."

Harry smiled up at the blonde causing Severus to smile too before taking his husband's lips in his own. "I thank you as well Harry and know that I love you with all that I am." He whispered softly once he had pulled away. Together they sat watching as their children feed and for the second time in Harry's life he felt complete.

TBC

…

**ME:** Please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eleven years have passed since I gave birth to my beautiful children. And now here I stand watching as my husband's help our children load their luggage onto the Hogwarts express.

"Harry," I turn around at the sound of my name being called and smile when I see Remus waving at me. "I see you were able to convince your mate's to allow Sebastian and Grace to attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes," I said my smile dropping some as I remember the arguments that happened. "It took a lot of arguing before they finally said ok. Both of them had been so set on not letting them go because of what had happen to me. However I argued my case quiet well with them I thought, now that Dumbledore is no longer at Hogwarts, there is no longer a threat of what happened to me happening to them, upon me saying this repeatedly to them time and time again they soon realized I wasn't going to stop my children from attending even if they didn't like it."

"I see. Well at least you three where able to work it out." Remus said and I nodded.

"Where are Tom and Fenrir?" I asked.

"They are helping our pup just as your mates are helping yours." Remus said and I grinned at my papa.

It had been a shock to everyone when we found out that Remus was pregnant but when the faze had passed Tom and Fenrir where kissing Remus like their life depended on it. Harry had very happy tears running down his cheeks, because he was happy at the thought of having a brother or sister. Remus had, had a son who they named Simon.

Harry blinked away the memory to focus on Remus again smiling. "I am happy for you papa." Remus grinned and nodded before looking over at the train to see the rest of their family walking over to where they stood.

Harry smiled at his mates before taking his children into his arms and giving them a quick hug. When he pulled away Harry looked down at his little ones. "Now I want you to have fun while you're at school but don't forget to do any work that your professors set out for you, and remember that no matter what house either of you get into; your fathers and I will still love you all the same."

Severus laid a hand on his son's shoulder as he said. "Come it is time for you all to board the train." Sebastian nodded before he took hold of his sister's hand and Simons' and followed after his father.

Once they were on the train Sebastian took one of the apartments that looked out at the platform, so that they could all wave goodbye to their families. He opened the window and the three of them leaned out just as the train started to pull away.

Harry waved as the train pulled away and tears ran down his face. He hadn't realized just how hard it would be to let his little ones go. They were waving at him as the train continued to pull them out of the station. Severus and Lucius each placed a hand on their mates shoulder to comfort the young man.

Once the train was out of sight Harry turned to his mate with a small smile. "Let's go home." Severus smiled and together with Lucius they vanished into the shadows.

The End

…

Me: Sorry this chapter is so short but I couldn't think of what else could be said. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story just as I have writing it. Please review as this is the last chapter. I am working on another story but I will not be posting it until I have finished writing it so that anyone who reads it won't have to wait for a new chapter as you have with this one.


End file.
